not all heroes die in wars
by mellamaet
Summary: natsume was a her, no one could deny that, but how come he didn't die in he war?


**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: **I so do NOT own GAKUEN ALICE

omigosh.i missed all this :)) even the disclaimer (not so much though :|)

i hope you guys will read this even though its totally suckish

I LOVE YOU ALL :))

please review :))

* * *

It has been three years since they graduated from Alice Academy, and it has been two years since Mikan and Natsume got married and for those two years, Natsume has been confined in the hospital for three months already because of his Alice

"The sunset is beautiful today, isn't it Mikan?" Natsume asked as he looked at me

"Yes, yes it Natsume" I said as I looked out the window

"Natsume, you should rest now" I said softly as I touched his pale cheek gently

"a lot has changed since Natsume was first confined to the hospital, he became less rowdy and more subdued, he became quieter and gentler with each passing month…but he was also getting paler each day, his once tanned skin has become ghostly pale, his magnificent hair was now a dull black and the fire that he wields with his hands, the fire that served as his weapon and at the same his weakness is now a small flicker of light on his fingertips ; but no matte how much he's changed, his crimson eyes remained the same, they kept their hypnotic crimson color, those eyes that shone with love and peace one minute then bursts out in flames with mischief the next.

"No, I rarely watch the sunset with you!" Natsume said stubbornly as he placed a pale white hand on top of mine

"You always watch the sunset with me" I said with a light laugh

"You're right, there's no excitement around here" he said to me with a weak smile

"There's never excitement when you're around, you are very boring" I told him with a mischievous smile

I waited for his reply but he remained silent, I tore my eyes away from the window to look at him…his eyes were closed, his face was calm and he had a rare smile upon his handsome face.

For a minute there I thought he had died, and then suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at me

"Who am I to you?" he asked

I thought for a while…then I answered

"You are my husband, my best friend, my mentor, my personal guardian angel and my true love"

Natsume smiled "I love you too polka, but I'm ready to rest now if you're done with your speech" e said with a smirk

His words sent an unexpected chill down my spine, my heartbeat quickened and my breathing became shallow

"Sing to me" he said as he closed his eyes and laced his fingers through his

I breathed in deeply then closed my eyes and opened my mouth to let the words out, but then I remembered, I didn't know what to sing to him. So I paused for a moment then smiled, then I opened my mouth once again and sang

You are the one who makes me happy

When everything else turns to gray

Yours is the voice that wakes me mornings

And sends me off into the day

You are the crowd that sits quiet listening to me

And all the nonsense that I make

You are one of the few things worth remembering

And since its all true how could anyone mean more to me than you…

I kept my eyes closed and my fingers through his, I ignored the sound of the machines to alarm the nurses that something was wrong. I ignored the sounds of running and the voices of the doctors who were trying to revive him, I ignored them all…

5 years later

A week after Natsume was buried, I found out that I was pregnant, not just with one, but with two. Two little angels that were fruits of our love.

"Mommy! Could you tell us more stories about daddy?" Hikari asked her mom; her long raven black hair swaying from side to side, her creamy porcelain skin glowing with happiness and her chocolate brown eyes shining with mirth

"Yeah mommy! Please tell us!" Satoshi said as he looked at me with his crimson red eyes, his raven hair shining from the light of the lamp

"You look so much like your dad" I said to him as I hugged him fiercely

He was a carbon copy of his dad, same raven hair, hypnotic crimson eyes, tanned skin and athletic build

"We know that already mommy!" Hikari said as she stood beside her twin

"You guys don't look like twins…" I said mockingly

"Mommy! You know we're twins!! You know that!" they both said at once while laughing

Mikan just sat there staring at her children. Satoshi was playfully burning his sister's long hair then Hikari nullified it

"How would you like it if I burned your hair?" Hikari said angrily as she produced a small ball of fire in her palm and burned the edges of her brother's hair

_She so takes after me _

"Quit it Hikari!" satoshi said as he nullified the fire

_Thank God they have nullification…they'll grow to a ripe old age, watch their children grow up and witness the birth of their grandchildren…_

"Mom! Quit spacing!" Hikari said while snapping her little fingers in front of me

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I was just thinking about something" I said ruefully

"Dad" both of them said knowingly with a smile

"Anyway, mom, did dad die in a war?" satoshi asked, his eyes wide with curiosity

"No sweetie, he died in the hospital" I said as I smiled softly

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :)

Please review :)

click the litte rectangular button over there :)


End file.
